Vongola no Sora
by Craze Izumi
Summary: A collections of Tsuna's pairing related oneshot fics...Warning:Mainly BL, crappy plot, cracks,etc... Latest Chap:Deep Trap - SpannerTsuna
1. Childhood Memories HibaTsu

**Craze:** Yay!!! My first Reborn English fanfics **delicated to apocadelic**... Hooray! May I** warn** you, **it's slightly AU, gonna get crappy**... and if you see grammars mistake pardon me... my English isn't that good. Well I've previously posted two Chinese fics... for those who understand Chinese you could check it out.

**Craze:** Now, Tsu-kun... could you help me do the disclaimer? Pretty please... -puppy eyes-

**Tsuna:** Erm... su... -Hibari appears-

**Hibari:** -show his tonfa- Kami Korosu yo...

**Craze:** I-It's okay Tsu... I mean Sawada-sama... -looking at the tonfa- I-I will do the disclaimer myself... I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Sadly! If I do Tsuna will have his castle of semes...

Now a little intro before the actual start of story...

**Summary:** An unlabeled video tape, bring back memories and feeling that Hibari Kyouya had long forgotten. What does this have to do with Tsuna?

* * *

**Childhood Memories...** (Hibari x Tsuna)

Ever since he set his eyes upon the little herbivore in the reception room, Hibari Kyouya couldn't seem to remove his eyes from the little herbivore's actions. Sawada Tsunayoshi was his name.

At the same time, Hibari hated everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi. For he had broken the two most important rules in his life. 1) Crowd gathering and 2) being the weak herbivore that he despised. However, since the reception room incident, he was at the very least intrigued by him and the baby by his side.

Tsuna was weak at a moment and strong the next. He couldn't seem to grab hold of Tsuna for even a moment; that annoyed him till no end. Hence, teasing the weak one became one of his greatest hobbies.

Then incident started to happen ever since then, the fight with Rokudou Mukuro was a humiliation to him. Even more so when he learnt that Sawada Tsunayoshi had defeated him. He cursed the Sakura and the perverted doctor for it.

After this come the battle for the Vongola Rings whereby he met Dino who self-proclaimed about being his tutor and Sawada's senior. He doesn't care anything about the ring, all he felt liked doing was to kill the blond trespasser. Having accepted to join the battle wasn't in his plan. He only agreed to it solely for the reason to fight Rokudou Mukuro again and revenge on the humiliation that had been put upon him. However, the properly laid out path was once again disrupted by Sawada Tsunayoshi when he saw his battles against Xanxus.

He wanted to fight him. To fight the Sawada Tsunayoshi that he saw fighting Xanxus. However, most importantly, he was mesmerized by his every action. Long forgotten feelings started to emerge…

One day while he was organizing his files, he found an unlabelled video tape. Feeling bored, he put the video tape into the player and started playing the show. It was an amusing show to say the least. Memories started to flow back.

_-Flashback-_

_His mum had taken him to the park again. It was the same routine every day; his mum took him to the park and he would fight with the bigger kids to gain more of his own territories. However, this day was a bit different. A group of bigger kids that he had never seen around this area was crowding over a younger boy and bullying him._

_Normally, he would have care less, but they were bullying someone in **his **territories and they even dare to have crowd gathering in his presence!_

_"What are you doing?" Hibari said with a cold tone._

_"Why you, little brat!" The leader of the group turned around to see Hibari standing right behind him and was enraged by his tone and attitude._

_"Bullying a younger kid in my territories and crowd gathering in my presence… Kami Korosu!" Within seconds, Hibari had already beaten them to the ground before any one of them could do anything. Taking a look at his work, he smirked before turning to the shivering boy._

_"Che. Are you okay?" The younger boy nodded his head and slowly looked up to his savior. When both eyes met, Hibari could feel his face burning, even though he didn't show it. Then he realized that the boy's arm was bleeding._

_He could feel the younger boy flinched as he grabbed his bleeding arm to bandage it. After the boy was bandaged up, he received the prettiest smile he had ever seen._

_"Your name." it's not a question, but a statement._

_"Eh? Kaa-chan calls Tsuna, 'Tsu-kun'. Onii-chan what's your name?"_

_"Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya." Onii-chan?_

_"En. Kyou-niichan let's play together? Let's make a sand castle!"_

_Hibari frowned, "I don't know how to play or make a sand castle."_

_"Ah, it's okay I can teach you."_

_So throughout the day, while Tsuna was playing, Hibari watch at him and he had realized that someone was spying on them the whole day._

_"You can come out now… or do you want me to bite you to death?"_

_"Kyouya! How could you say that to your own mother?"_

_"Che. What are you doing down there?"_

_"Hehe… look at this…ah… so cute!" Hibari's mother showed him the video recorder and fell into her mesmerized mode. While Tsuna just looked at the both of them in confusion._

_"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun, it's time to go back."_

_"Eh? But I want to stay and play with Kyou-niichan!"_

_"Ara, little boy do you like Kyouya? You want to stay with him forever?" Hibari's mother asked. Tsuna nodded in response._

_"Why not you become Kyouya's bride? You can be together forever."_

_"Can I? Mummy, can I?" Tsuna looked up to Nana._

_"Sure, you can!"_

_"Yay!! I want to become Kyou-niichan's bride and stay with him forever." Tsuna said happily and gave Hibari a hug, Hibari blushed the second time of the day._

_"Now, now, it's late let's get home. Okay?"_

_"Okay, bye Kyou-niichan."_

_That was the last time Hibari ever saw Tsuna till recent years._

_End of Flashback_

The next day, on the roof top, Tsuna was being forced against the door with a tonfa against his neck.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, go out with me, if you reject I'll bite you to death." With this said Hibari kissed Tsuna on the lips and left a mark on his neck claiming him as his own.

Tsuna however, was too shocked by Hibari's words to react. Giving Hibari a chance to further continue.

After they broke the kiss, Tsuna decided to ask Hibari the reason for going out with him.

"A-ano… Hibari-san, why do you want to go out with me?"

"You said that you going to marry me."

"Eh-ehhhhhh???!!!"

Hibari smirked and gave Tsuna the video tape, "I've the proof, and you can't run away, Tsu-kun. Besides, I say no rejection."

Seeing Tsuna's face turning scarlet, Hibari moved closer towards Tsuna and claimed his lips again.

Tsuna had thought that even though it was unreasonable of Hibari to say that rejection is not allowed, hence binding them together. In truth, he was actually glad that he that he could stay closer to Hibari and learned to know him better. Most importantly, Hibari actually liked him back.

When he saw the video tape, even though he hadn't seen the content yet, he had already remembered the past that he had forgotten. A past where he used to had a dearest friend, his Kyou-niichan.

"Hibari-san wa daisuki!" whispered Tsuna.

"Kyouya." Hibari said.

"Kyou-ya…" Tsuna whisperd again and gain a smile from Hibari.

"Watashi mo Tsunayoshi wa aishiteru." Hibari whispered back in Tsuna's ear and hugged him tight.

**The End.**

* * *

**Craze: **End of the story... like it or hate it? Please reviews... ahh... but I don't appreciate flamers... thank you. 


	2. One and Only GokuTsu

**Title:** One and Only

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Pairing(s):** GokuTsuna

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Warning:** AU, Slash… may contain character ooc-ness. **Spoilers for mangas 10 years arc chapters...**

**Summary:** Before he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was a lone wolf. No one trusted him or accept him. Having met with Sawada Tsunayoshi, changed his whole life.

**Craze: **hehe... I'm back again this time it's GokuTsuna desu. well I don't own any of the characters in REBORN... sadly... Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

**One and Only**

Gokudera Hayato was nicknamed 'the smoking bomb' before he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was rebellious and aggressive. He didn't turn out like this out of his own accord, just that no one had ever trusted him or accepted him, just because he was a mixed blood. Hence, he hated all the adults around him.

So when he heard about the tenth of Vongola was a Japanese his age, he decided to go to Japan and take a look at the tenth. Upon the first glance, Gokudera had thought that Vongola was going down with someone as weak as Sawada Tsunayoshi as the tenth, so he decided to test him and challenge him. Due to his own recklessness, he nearly put his life in danger, if not for Sawada Tsunayoshi. He would be gone from the world.

Since the very moment that he had been saved by Sawada Tsunayoshi, he had vowed to give him his life, pledging his loyalty to him and protecting him from any danger even if it'd cause his own life.

From then on Sawada Tsunayoshi was his everything, he couldn't imagine life without him.

'Judaime' he had called Sawada Tsunayoshi, even though, his tenth had asked him to call him 'Tsuna' like everyone else. No matter what, in his life, he will only recognize Sawada Tsunayoshi as his one and only Tenth.

No matter where the tenth went, he would follow suit. No matter what the tenth wanted him to do, he would do it solely for him.

Everything was peaceful, until he realized that his feelings for the tenth were something more than what it should be. He didn't like the feeling of his tenth smiling to the other; he didn't like the other touching his tenth.

But the tenth wasn't his alone, Sawada Tsunayoshi belonged to everyone in Vongola. He'd tried keeping the feelings to himself, but it was futile.

His love for the tenth was already too deep to ignore.

Hence, he decided to confess, even though he might be rejected. All he wanted was to let the tenth knew about his feelings… that's all.

What he didn't expect was for him to return his feelings.

He couldn't even describe his feelings then, he was more than just happy, it's as if his life was filled with a whole new purpose, charging with energy. His tenth was no longer just his tenth, but someone whom he loved, who was his pride, his joy and his family.

Ever since then, everything had been the same except there will be some hugging and kissing now and then. He still called the tenth as "Judaime" except sometimes when they are doing something more private then he will call the tenth, "Tsunayoshi". It's Tsunayoshi, not Tsu-kun or Tsuna.

As their relationship became closer, he realized that the tenth loved to kiss somewhere near his forehead, between the eyebrows. When the tenth first kissed him, his whole face turned scarlet. Still he loved the feeling that the kiss had gave him. No matter how angry he was, whenever the tenth kissed him there, he would feel relaxed.

Years had passed; the tenth had become a wonderful leader just like everyone hopes him to be. However, great thing didn't last long. He had never thought that there would be a day whereby the tenth would leave him. Most of all he had never thought that there would be a moment that he wasn't able to protect the tenth.

Now looking at the coffin in front of him, he had remembered there was once when he had chatted with the tenth, after their little moment. He remembered the conversation so well that it's seemed like it had happened only yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ne, Hayato, what will you do if I was to die tomorrow?"_

_"Huh? There won't be such a thing."_

_"Eh? Why?"_

_"Cause even if it is to cost my life I will protect you, Judaime!"_

_"But everyone will die someday…"_

_"Then I will protect Judaime until the day I die."_

_"Hayato…"_

_"Nani desu ka, Judaime."_

_"If it's come to the day that I die, promise me that you won't do anything stupid and continue to live on."_

_"Ju…" Gokudera frowned and wanted to say something but was cut off._

_"Promise me, Hayato. Promise me." Tsuna said and laid his head over Gokudera's chest where he could hear the heart beating._

_"I… I promise, Judaime."_

_"Call my name please, Hayato…"_

_"Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi… en…" Gokudera repeatedly called the tenth's name and then he captured his lips._

_"En, erm… ahhh…Ha…yato… en… ahhh-ah…"_

_"Hayato wa Ashiteru yo."_

_"I love you too, Tsunayoshi."_

_-End of Flashback-_

It's had been days ever since the funeral. Gokudera had visited the tenth, days after days talking to him; he would talk to the tenth even though he would never have any reply again.

If there was a chance to go back in time… he would never make a promise to continue living, because living in a world without Sawada Tsunayoshi was as good as being dead… if only there was a chance…

This day as he was visiting the coffin once again, he heard a familiar sound that he had not heard in years, taking a closer look at the coffin, he saw a younger version of the tenth coming out of the coffin. At the moment the only thing that he could do was to grab the tenth's shoulders and keep on apologizing.

Sorry, for not being able to protect you from the incident…

Sorry…

Sorry……

Sorry………

This time for sure, I'll promise to protect you no matter what happened. However, don't make me promise to live on alone ever again, because you had already taken away my whole heart, and in a world without you, how do I survive without my heart?

For the last time, I love you Sawada Tsunayoshi and for the rest of my live as the storm guardian of Vongola, I vowed to protect the sky till the day I died…… poof.

* * *

**Craze:** So how was it... hmmm well I know this isn't really well written but anyway... still hope you like it and no flammers please...


	3. Always by your Side TsuIpin

**Title:** Always by your Side

**Pairing: **10! Years Tsuna x 10! Years Ipin

**Rating:** PG-13

**Type:** General/Romance

**Summary:** Ipin didn't think that she will one day end up with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the very person that had brought her up to who she is today…

**Craze:** Hmmm my first Reborn Het fic...and a rare pairing tooXDDD anyway I don't own any characters of Reborn...

* * *

**Always by your Side**

She was an assassin ever since she was a child, although she had quit the assassin worked and having studying in Japan now, she sometimes still thought back to her past where she had first met, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was quite an embarrass meeting because she had mistaken Tsuna as the person that she was supposed to kill. Luckily, she had found out the truth in the end, if not she would have killed someone that would one day become an important part of her life.

Ever since then she had stayed in the Sawada house, fighting with Lambo every day. While Tsuna had to always looked after them and make sure they didn't get into trouble or get hurt. In that house, she had come to know different people like Reborn, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and she even get her first taste of love by meeting Hibari Kyouya.

She had loved Hibari for five years ever since she was five, but the love was one-sided. Slowly, she decided to give up on this first love when she had learnt that Hibari was already seeing someone else. She had thought that giving up would be easy since they did not even started anything. However, she did not foresee that her love for him was already too deep and giving him up just hurt a lot. No one had ever noticed her strange behaviour when ever they mentioned about Hibari, no one except him… Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The night when she had finally given up on Hibari; she stayed in her room and cried. She had thought that no one would have noticed something was amiss about her until she heard a knocked on the door. She didn't answer it; all she wanted now was being left alone. However, the door opened and someone walked into the room.

"Ipin, are you okay? You can talk to me if you want to." The person who had come in was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsu-Tsuna?" She looked up from the pillow and saw Tsuna smiling gently at her. Seeing his smile, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She ran towards him and hugged him, crying in his embrace.

"Wahahahah… Tsu-Tsuna, why do I feel so sad? I already told myself that I've decided to give up… why?" As she talked, she hugged him tighter, asking him why her heart felt the pain.

"Shhshh… it's okay, that's because it's the first time that you've ever been in love, of course it's painful to give it up…" Tsuna held her tighter and patted her back. "… now you will cry as much as you can, but after tomorrow, you will have to be back to normal and one day I'm sure that Ipin will be able to find someone that love you as much as you love him."

After hearing, Tsuna's words she had calmed down and when she did, she felt really sleepy and fell asleep in Tsuna's embrace… and a new feeling emerged, something familiar yet different.

Then one year later, she had finally realised that she had fallen in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person that brought her up. She could hear her heart beating faster when ever he was near, and her face would turn scarlet. However, when ever she thought that she had fallen in love with Tsuna, she felt sad because Tsuna had treated her like a little sister and most of all, she knew that Tsuna still love Kyoko, even though Kyoko and Haru had their own loved one ever since Tsuna had slowly taken over the works from Vongola.

Due to those works from Vongola, she had seldom able to see Tsuna, because beside the works from Vongola, he was also busy with his last year of University. However, Tsuna would always find some time if she or Lambo asked him for company. He would teach them homework they didn't know and bring them out for some fun. Slowly, she had decided to hide this feeling deep within her heart until that day.

It was a day that she would never forget. That day, Ipin was alone at home, she was still staying at the Sawada house, because Nana thought that she was still too young to live on her own, the rest of the family had gone out for their own entertainment. She felt bored, but there was nothing much she could do. Then a phone rang… she went to pick the phone… then minutes later, she dropped the phone and ran out of the house.

She kept on running and running, totally forgot that she could always take a cab to the hospital, all that she could hear now was the conversation on the phone just now.

"……… _Sawada Tsunayoshi was being shot…………"_

As she reached the hospital, she ran up to the operation room, no one was there… although she felt strange, she couldn't think of anything else except Tsuna. Tears started to roll down her cheeks even though she had told herself that everything were going to be alright.

When nurses past by and saw her, they would come up to her and comfort her telling her that her brother will be alright, at that moment she wanted to tell them that Tsuna was not her brother.

After about five to ten hours waiting outside the operation room, by then, Gokudera and the others had arrived too, the doctor finally came out. She fainted right away when she heard that Tsuna was alright.

The last thing she heard was everyone calling out to her.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt someone grabbing her hands, she turned to see the source of it and was surprised to see that it was none other than Tsuna himself. Realising that she had wakened up, Tsuna turned to look at her and smile.

"Ah you have finally woke up, everyone was worried since you have been asleep for two days."

She started to cry again like the time she had given up on Hibari, she hugged him and cried really loud this time.

"Tsu-Tsuna, I was really scared, I don't what will happen if you die, and I really, really like you." Tsuna hugged her tight and patted on her back like what he did the last time.

"It's okay now, I'm fine isn't it? Next time when I'm going to die I'll ask for your permission first okay? Thank you for liking me, I like you too."

"Really!?" She looked up to Tsuna with hope. Tsuna kissed her forehead gently and looked into her eyes.

"Really."

They didn't really started going out until she was around fourteen, and they didn't do what most couples do because Tsuna think that she's still young, the furthest they went was Tsuna kissing on her cheeks, but even so she was contented. When the others learnt about their relationship, they were kind of shocked, especially Hibari, Gokudera and Dino, they seem to like Tsuna too, but he is hers and no one can snatch him away.

Sitting at the café and looking at the scenery outside, she was waiting for the most important person of her life.

"Ipin, sorry I'm late." She turned behind and saw the very person she was waiting for.

"It is okay, Sawada-san. I understand." She smiled then laughed a bit when she saw Tsuna frowned.

She stood up from her seat and when nearer to him, kissing him on his lips, "I love you, Tsuna."

Tsuna covered his scarlet face with his hand then later moving nearer to Ipin whispering in her ear, saying the words that she had love so much, "I love you too." And kiss her on the cheek.

In the end both of them laughed together and she hoped that they will always by each other side laughing like this together forever.

END.

* * *

**Craze:** I know the plot is a little messy but I still hope you like it... I'm on a school project... but I'm still trying hard working on the YamaTsuna fic and XanxusTsuna fic that being request... just give me some time kay? Oh and please review... XD Thank you!


	4. Crimson Eyes of Yours XanTsu

Title: Crimson Eyes of Yours

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: XanxusTsuna

Summary: Ne, Do you know that I really love those eyes of yours…

**Warning: Slightly AU... spoilers for manga 158 onwards...probably**

Disclaimer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn related stuff and characters belongs to Amano-sensei...

* * *

**Crimson Eyes of Yours (XanxusTsuna)**

After days of training, they had received news on Varia and Dino's arrival. Tsuna didn't expect to see the Varia so soon after the Ring Battle, needless to say a 10 years older version of the Varia.

He could still remember the battle and the look of hatred from the pair of crimson eyes…

Soon he had reached the door that opened to the living room… on the other side of the door were Varia and Dino who had just arrived. He took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside the room, he was being tackled down by Dino with a big hug.

"Tsuna, Tsuna… I'm so glad to see you again."Buried in the hug of Dino, Tsuna could smell a unique fragrance from Dino and feel Dino's fast beating heartbeat. Then, (suddenly) Tsuna seem to understand the reason of Dino's action and why he could almost feel Dino's shaking.

"Dino-san…" Returning Dino's hug and listening to his heartbeat, Tsuna smiled gently and continued, "… I'm fine and I'm glad to see that you're safe."

Letting go of Dino, Tsuna turned his head at the direction of Xanxus and Squalo; he nodded his head at them as a greeting.

"Xanxus-san…Squalo-san, I'm glad that you're okay."

Squalo just replied a 'che' and turned his head to the side. While Xanxus just kept on looking at him, no longer with hatred, but with something else that Tsuna couldn't point out.

After a while Xanxus finally spoke up, "I want to have a few words with you……alone."

Receiving the message from Xanxus, Dino dragged Squalo with him, giving Xanxus some time alone with Tsuna.

"Vooooiiii what is that for! Bucking horse!" Squalo shouted at Dino and pulled his arm away from Dino.

"Well, just give them some time alone, when Tsuna…… Xanxus almost burnt down the whole street… Xanxus really had changed a lot… I guess it's more or less because of Tsuna."

"Che, I know that, not only him… everyone had changed because of him too… so why does he have the privilege to talk with him first." Squalo grumbled.

"Haha, after talking so much, you're just jealous."

"Shut up, Bucking Horse Dino, don't tell me you're not, I'm not going to believe it."

"I always keep the best part for the last."

"Hmph!" Dino laughed a bit as the both of them walked down the corridors to find the others.

Back at the living room, Tsuna was left alone with Xanxus. There was a long silence before Tsuna decided to break it.

"Erm… What do you want to talk about Xan…Xanxus-san?"

Without warning, Tsuna had already fallen into Xanxus's hug… "This time I will definitely turn those trashes into ashes… "

"Xanxus-san?"

"Just don't let me feel the pain of losing someone again…"

Tsuna looked up and was lost in the sea of crimson… he reached his hand out and touched Xanxus's eyes gently… "Xanxus-san seem to have changed a lot… your eyes have become more gentle, but why do I see sorrow in them? Ne, do you know… I really love those eyes of yours Xanxus-san…"

_Ne, do you know… I really love those eyes of yours,aniki…_

_I really love those eyes of yours, aniki…_

…_aniki…_

Those memories, that voice and that gentleness… he always thought that he would never remember them, hear them and feel them ever again… but the person that's standing in front of him right at the very moment… the smaller version of him…

The person that changed his life and everyone else… giving him another chance, to have him and to protect him…

Xanxus hugged Tsuna once again… feeling his presence… _He's alive, really alive once again…_

"Xanxus-san…? Xanxus-aniki?" Tsuna looked up and before he could react and say anything, his lips was sealed by another pair of lips that belonged to the man in front of him…

Then suddenly, Xanxus knelt down in front of Tsuna, holding his hand that had (have) the Vongola Ring on it…

"As the leader of Varia, I shall pledge my loyalty to you, Vongola X, Sawada Tsunayoshi until the day I'm dead…" Then Xanxus sealed his pledge by kissing on the Vongola Ring.

**The End.**

* * *

**Craze:** Erm... I'm not really familiar with Xanxus... whether it's Xanxus in the Ring Battle or Xanxus 10 years later... so pardon me if Xanxus in this fic seems to go off... but well from the solely 10 years later pic of Xanxus... I just figure that Xanxus probably become softer... hope you still like it... and the next Chapter will be YamaTsuna... it's already done and all... but I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapters... oh and do tell me what Tsuna pairing you wish to see... het or BL I try my best to write it if I have the time...


	5. Games YamaTsuna

Title: Games

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: YamaTsuna

Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi, Namimori's baseball star player. From the very beginning he had treated everything around him as games… What will he do when it the times for him to face the reality?

**Warning: Spoilers for manga Future arc, 141-142 onwards...**

**Disclaimer: All Reborn's Character belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Games (YamaTsuna)**

Beep.

The sound of the whistle went off, signaling the end of the game.

_The end of the game…_

_Which game?_

_The baseball game……_

……_or the mafia game?_

These thoughts had been swimming in his mind ever since the sound of the whistle… something was not right, he kept on reminding himself, but what was it, he didn't know.

"Yamamoto! Want to go grab some snack together?"

Snapping out from his trance, he shook all the uneasiness from the thoughts he had away, "Nah, I'm going to a friend's house." _Haven't seen Tsuna for a while might as well go to his house and take a look._

"Heh, well see you around then." Bidding his friends good-bye, Yamamoto headed towards Tsuna's house.

The street to Tsuna's house was awfully quiet that day, with a drink in his mouth, Yamamoto swung his bat around, keeping himself entertained.

As Tsuna's house came into sight, Yamamoto saw a man in tux carrying another man out of Tsuna's house, and those two looked awfully familiar too.

_Gokudera……_

…… _and Tsuna?_

Just when he was going to chase after them, something hit him from the back. Then he was surrounded by smoke and when the smoke went off, the scene in front of him had changed. There was no longer Tsuna's house in front, replacing it was some old abandon warehouse. Gokudera was standing right in front of him.

"Gokudera, what are you doing here?"

Then Gokudera started to ask them to run away, he didn't listen much, still wondering where this place was until someone launched an attacked on them from above. Before he could think further, his body moved faster than his mind, protecting Haru and Lambo from any damage.

When he woke up again, Gokudera had already defeated the enemy. Then they heard someone crying for help, all of them gathered up and ran towards the source. There, they saw Kyoko crying over a heavily injured and unconscious Tsuna who was laying on the ground.

Then, as soon as they had reached the hideout, Tsuna was being sent to the infirmary. From what Reborn had said, all Yamamoto could conclude was things were really bad in this 10 years later world. However, he got a feeling that Reborn was hiding something from them or more specifically the girls, because he had not spoken a word about the mafia game.

As they walked into the infirmary, he did not really pay attention to what the girls or the kids had been saying, until he heard Tsuna shouting.

It was his first time seeing Tsuna getting so agitated about something.

Slowly, he got the news about the mafia game from them as Reborn asked the girls to go do the task he had asked.

The mafia game…

He knew all along that one day he had to face reality…

…but he did not think it would be this day.

He also did not think that his dad would get involved too.

"Yamamoto, your dad……"

"I'm glad that I'm here…" It's true that he was glad…

"Eh?"

"Let's use our own hands to finish this off and change our own future." Because then he could change the future with his own hands…

"Yamamoto…"

However, he had a feeling that Reborn, Gokudera and Tsuna were still keeping something from him… something he knew was really important to him.

Then when he found sometime alone with Gokudera, he decided that waiting for them to tell him everything would be useless, it's better to ask them himself.

"Ne, Gokudera you've come here earlier then me, did something else happen in the future that you and the kids aren't telling me?" He observed Gokudera closely and when he asked about the future, he could sense that Gokudera suddenly tensed up.

"Judaime… Judaime was already dead in this future… kuso!" Just as Gokudera finished saying, Yamamoto could see him punching his fist to the wall.

He did not know how to react to the news, in this future Tsuna was already dead.

The Tsuna that was always smiling at them, the Tsuna that was always by their side laughing and playing together, the Tsuna that would only fight just to protect all of them… the Tsuna that he had come to love so much… was already dead in this future?

For the rest of the day, he did not remember what had been going on, except for asking the lady to teach them skills that are useful in this future.

If he had to become stronger to change the future and to protect Tsuna and his dad, he would become stronger.

For now choose one.

Baseball game……

…… or mafia game.

This time, this moment in this future, to become stronger, he's willing to keep the baseball aside and take on the mafia game.

In the night, as he woke up and went to the kitchen to pour some water, he saw Tsuna kneeling in one corner, crying. It broke his heart to see Tsuna crying, he should be smiling and laughing, crying just do not suit him.

He went up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ya…Yamamoto?" He could feel Tsuna struggling in his embrace.

"Just for a moment, Tsuna just let me hold you for a moment…" Feeling that Tsuna had finally relaxed in his embrace, he continued.

"Ne, Tsuna… no matter what happen I will always be by your side. I will become stronger so that I can protect you and we will go back and change our future." He tightened his hug, afraid that if he loosened the embrace, he would not be able to reach out to Tsuna again.

"So if you ever feel like crying, my shoulder will always be there for you… just don't ever keep things to yourself and most importantly, don't keep me away from you." Tsuna buried himself further into Yamamoto's embrace and cried out.

They had been in that position for quite some time until Yamamoto realized that Tsuna had fallen asleep after getting tired from all those crying. Looking at Tsuna's sleeping face, Yamamoto lowered his head and placed a kiss on Tsuna's lips.

"I love you…" looking up to the ceiling imagining it as the sky, "… and I vow to protect you."

I will become stronger just for you…

… and if I need to choose between, baseball or mafia game.

I will choose mafia game, just because you're in it…

… just because you are the most important part of my life.

**The End.**

* * *

**Craze: **Hehe... As promised I've updated the fic after five reviews... Well how was it? Please give me your comments... Up next will probably be RyoheiTsuna... I'm getting busy but I'll trying my best to update the fics... so be patient... and Thank you for Reading... 

Fics in line after RyoheiTsuna will probably be DinoTsuna, SqualoTsuna, MukuTsuna, RebornTsuna, LamboTsuna and TsunaHaru... Is there any more pairing you wish to see pairings that had been done before can be requested again... but don't hold your hope too high up...


	6. Deep Trap SpannerTsuna

Title: Deep Trap

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General/Romance

Pairing: SpannerTsuna

Status: Un-beta

**Warning: slight AU, BIG SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 187, beware of horrible grammar mistake**

Summary: He had heard of the great deeds that the Vongola Tenth had done… it was until that very day that he had found himself fallen into the deep trap… forever.

* * *

**Deep Trap**

The room was filled with silence, other than the noise of water pouring into a cup. Spanner took the cup of tea he had make with him and walked towards his futon observing the person that's current lying on it, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola Family.

He had heard many great deeds that the Vongola Tenth had done, different from the usual Mafia tactics, however what interest him is the technique or skill that the Vongola Tenth had used, he was interested in it for a little, but after today battle, the last technique that he used, he want to see the perfect version of it.

However he didn't imagine that the Vongola Tenth turned out to be a little boy this small, of course he had heard about the news that the Vongola Tenth currently lying on his futon came from the past, still he had imagine him to be bigger, but the Vongola Tenth in front of him, was even smaller than some of the female he had come across.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

Spanner placed a hand on the young Vongola Tenth's face, then sliding it down to the shoulder; he really did think that the young Vongola Tenth is just too small; he closed his eyes and moved his face closer, lips touching young Vongola's.

"Soft…" _and sweet_.

As if realizing what he was doing, Spanner quickly pulled away, kicking the tea cup in the processed. Cleaning up the messed he had made, Spanner moved away to make some more tea and also to calm himself down.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a name he had taken noticed ever since he had heard about him, he wanted to meet him in person, and he never thought that it would be in such way, meeting the younger version instead. Thinking back about their battle and the last technique that was released, he began to shiver in excitement.

As he was making the tea, he realized that young Vongola Tenth was beginning to wake up; he quickly scribbled some characters on the paper and shoved it in front of the young Vongola.

"Su…hana?" He stunned for a moment when he heard the words coming out from the young Vongola before correcting him. "…pa. Supana."

"Haha, there's really the small circle there, sorry I didn't notice it."

"It's okay." He said and waited for more reaction from the young Vongola, then suddenly, young Vongola jumping out from the blanket.

"Mosca!! You! You are…"

"If you stay like this you are going to catch a cold."

"Wah…ahah…ahhh…" Ignoring the noise that the young Vongola is making, he passed him his clothes and the extra cup of tea he had made.

"Here you can wear this and have a cup of tea." It seems that the young Vongola was ignoring him and choose to observe the room.

"My clothes!!"

"It's all wet." He replied to him, then suddenly the young Vongola Tenth got agitated, having no choice, he pointed a gun at his head.

"You shouldn't make so much noise, Vongola Tenth because you're supposed to be MIA."

Seeing that the young Vongola had calm down a bit, he moved to get the key to unlock the handcuff, gun still pointing at the young Vongola.

"I'm removing the handcuff for a while so that you can change into the clothes, do not even try to escape."

After watching the young Vongola finished changing the clothes and handcuffed. Spanner stood there looking at the young Vongola in front of him speechless.

_Can someone be this small and cute? _"It seems like even the smallest clothes I have are too big for you."

"It has not been completed yet right?" Spanner said as he moved to place the gun on the table.

"The last technique that you used, the balance is off and it seems that you can't unleash the full power."

"Unleash? You mean X BURNER…?"

"X… BURNER…" _Such a cool name! _Shivering with excitement, Spanner moved on to explain about the reason the young Vongola could not control the X BURNER.

"…I like Japanese and Japan because the technology here is much more advanced. The characters are cool too and the mysterious fragrance of the green tea…"

"What grabs my attention the most is Vongola Tenth's technique. I want to see the finished version of X BURNER let me help you perfect it."

"What?!" Looking at the face of the young Vongola again, Spanner then focus it on the lips, he turned away abruptly moving to the table took a paper and began scribbling on it.

"You should take some more rest while I figure out a perfect calculation for X BURNER."

"Huh…?" The young Vongola just continue staying there looking confused. If he had taken a closer looked, he would have noticed the blush that started appearing on Spanner's ear.

_This is a trap, a really deep trap! _Spanner thought as he realized that he could not help himself from getting deeper and deeper into it.

END.

**Craze:** Okay, first sorry for all those horrible Grammar mistake cause it's not beta yet and well I haven't been writing a lot in English... so it's really rusty by now;;;

Second, most part of the fic is taken from the manga... so only the first part and the very last part are original, but I still hope you fans would like it..


End file.
